Jubilation
by mutemelodyx
Summary: If you had told Hatake Sakumo that he would get this decades ago, it would have seemed like a foolish wish. A dream that could never take place in reality. But here he is, content and even happy, eating a nice breakfast with his son who tries to act calm and aloof but he knows is internally vibrating with excitement. [Family Fluff in an AU where nothing hurts]


**This was for Sloaners' 30 Minute Gift Event hosted on Sloaners' Discord. My giftee gave me the character Sakumo and the word 'jubilation'. This was the product of my thirty-minute sprint.**

**Sloaners can be found on Ao3 (beetlebee) and tumblr (sloaners) and does a plethora of Naruto writing / art. Her work is incredible and highly recommended.**

* * *

Shinobi don't usually get happy endings.

That's something everyone knows. It's hard for a heartwarming conclusion to come to a warrior of the shadows. Joyous endings are rarely there for someone who lives their life on a knife's edge.

Sakumo knows the White Fang will not get a happy ending.

However…

"I don't see why you made such a big deal out of it," Kakashi grumbles, glaring at him. It's half-hearted, though, and lacks any real malice or hatred. He can tell his son is doubtlessly pouting behind that dark mask, despite how much the small boy would deny it due to the _childish nature _of such an action.

Sakumo feels a laugh bubbling up in him, and lets it out in chuckles as he ruffles his son's hair. "It's an important day!" He defends himself playfully, as if forgetting that _Kakashi _has been the one reminding him constantly about today. His son has somehow gotten it into his head that he needs to act older and cooler than he actually is, but that's okay. He's still a kid and Sakumo can play along.

Besides, it's not as if it really affects his dynamics with his team anymore. They had gotten that resolved after a mission in Iwa. Kakashi had come back from it with a scar just below his eye and caked in mud but a triumphant gleam in his eyes. Since then, Sakumo has noted that his protests of being friends with his two teammates have lost their fire.

Kakashi squawks, ducking down to escape his father and quickly moving to fix his hair. Sakumo doesn't know why his son even bothers - no matter what, his own silver hair seems stubbornly determined to remain standing upward in a peculiarly gravity-defying manner. Even the weight of water hardly keeps it down for long.

Still, it's endearing to watch his so-serious son mutter under his breath as he tries to smooth out hair that's about as likely to cooperate as the Hokage Rock is to move. He allows a small smile to settle on his face as he places breakfast on the table.

If you had told Hatake Sakumo that he would get this decades ago, it would have seemed like a foolish wish. A dream that could never take place in reality.

Hell, if you had told him a couple years ago, back when the village had turned on him for honoring the bonds Konoha preaches above all, he would have thought you had the wrong man. Would have laughed bitterly then shut you out before you spit in his face.

But here he is, content and even _happy, _as he watches his son lower his mask with far more care than necessary and eat breakfast. Kakashi has been denying his excitement for days now, but he watches with the sharp eye of not only a shinobi, but also a_father, _and can tell that his son is eating much faster than normal.

Little brat. Always trying to act cooler than he is. He _still _pretends like he doesn't have a favorite food.

Sakumo's not blind or stupid. He hardly thinks Kakashi pushed him to have several eggplant plants in their garden because he 'needed more diversity'. He's no green genin.

Kami, he loves Kakashi so much.

He would not have believed his life could be this nice years ago, but here it all is. Here _he _is, not only alive but also _living._

(The former had come close to being false. However, in the end, he couldn't. Couldn't leave his son behind. Couldn't miss moments like these.)

(He made the right decision that day.)

"Otou-san, hurry up." Kakashi urges him, his breakfast gone and plates in the sink. He's practically nipping at his heels like an excited puppy. Sakumo feels a grin cross his face in amusement, and resists the urge to ruffle his son's hair once more.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," He says easily. "Don't worry. We're not going to be late. Minato-san's ceremony isn't for another hour."

"Yeah, but we have to get Obito and Rin first. Obito's going to take _forever. _You know how late he is!" Kakashi points out.

Sakumo lets out a playful long-suffering sigh and says with mock-seriousness, "You're right. We should have left an hour earlier."

"Don't make fun of me," Kakashi chastises him. "I'm serious."

"I know you are," He says warmly, "And also, what about Gai-kun? I thought we would meet up with him and his father."

"They're running over the roofs on their thumbs." Kakashi informs him, "Gai had too much energy to sleep last night. He literally ran into me when I was coming home last night to tell me that."

Ah. That explains the slight layer of dust over the back of Kakashi's dark outfit. Sakumo had wondered about that.

He nods, "Well okay then. We'll see them there, anyway."

"Not if we don't hurry up," Kakashi murmurs, and Sakumo rolls his eyes before giving in to the urge to ruffle his son's hair once more.

"Otou-san!" Kakashi cries out, grabbing the offending hand and yanking it away. Sakumo lets him do it easily. "Not again! We're going to be _late!"_

"Okay, okay," Sakumo finally relents, "You have everything?"

"Of course."

"Then, let's go get your friends." Sakumo says, standing to the relief of his son.

"They're not my friends," The boy still grumbles, and Sakumo doubts it would be believable even to the most gullible civilian.

He just shakes his head good-naturedly. "Of course. My mistake."

Kakashi scoffs at his tone, clearly hearing the placating nature, but says nothing as they leave the house.

No, the White Fang won't get a happy ending.

But Hatake Sakumo, a proud father, can.

With Kakashi at his side, he can do anything.


End file.
